<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry the Bear and the Wonderful Events that Followed by quinjjet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729481">Henry the Bear and the Wonderful Events that Followed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet'>quinjjet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Did I mention fluff?, F/M, First Meetings, Fitz's kid set them up, Fluff, Meet-Cute, dad!fitz, fitzsimmons are nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night trip to a toy shop for Fitz's little girl. Could it lead to true love?<br/>(omg I'm sorry, that was awful ahhh)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Henry the Bear and the Wonderful Events that Followed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/gifts">Agent_Of_Something</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Linda May, you are not getting that, put it away.” Fitz pointed to the shelves his daughter had just pulled a huge bear from. <br/>“Please Dada!” She whined. He held her hand and walked her over, there was only one other person in the aisle. Fitz crouched down so that he was eye level with Linda. He took the bear from her hands. <br/>“Lillie, Why would you want a bear…. When you could get a monkey?" He smiled, and pulled a giant monkey off one of the lower shelves. Lillie crashed into Fitz, pulling him into the tightest hug she could manage. <br/>“Thank you Dada.” The girl broke the hug, and grabbed the massive stuffed animal, “I’m going to name him Henry.” <br/>“Awww!” Fitz turned around to see a woman who looked about his age, watching the scene, she immediately flushed when he met her gaze. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just- she’s adorable.” The woman gushed, “I’m Jemma, and I’m going to go stroll off a cli-” <br/>“Jemma do you like the name Henry?” Lillie dragged the toy behind her, as she approached Jemma with curious eyes. <br/>“Oh well, it’s a lovely name.” She grinned widely at the little girl. Fitz couldn’t help but smile too, it was infectious, and should be studied as to why a random person could make him smile like he did at all of his daughters ‘first moments’, and not much else. Being a single Father in London was no picnic. Except for their weekly picnics, that was crucial. Jemma and Lillie continued to chat for a moment longer, before Fitz walked over and began to usher Lillie away. <br/>“But Dadaaaaa! I was talking to Jemma! She’s a biologist! Just like I want to be. And she told me that Henry was a good name, and that she thought you were cute.” Both Jemma and Fitz blushed at that. “Please! Can we all talk for a little bit!?” She whined. Fitz shot an apologetic look to Jemma, expecting to leave, but his little girl was persistent. <br/>“Pretty please?” <br/>“No Monkey, I’m sure Jemma had very important things to do.” <br/>“But she said you’re cute, so, if you think she’s pretty, then you could talk. Don’t you think she’s pretty?” Dammit. He shouldn’t have ever taught her how to argue. Or about dating. Fitz looked at Jemma, who was looking at him. <br/>“Yes Lillie, of course I think she’s pretty, but that’s not how the world works, she’s probably married or something.”<br/>“I’m not.” Jemma added<br/> “Not helping.” <br/>“Dada, she doesn’t even know your name!” Just then, Fitz’s mobile rang. “I’ll get that.” Lillie snatched the phone, “It’s from Aunt Daisy! You guys can get food, and then I’ll have someone to play with!” Lillie announced triumphantly before answering the phone. Lillie didn’t go far, and the store was practically empty on a Wednesday evening anyway. Fitz sighed and shook his head. <br/>“Did your four year old daughter just set us up on a date?” Jemma laughed. <br/>“Uh, she’s five, and yes, I think she did. You can leave, you don’t have to-” <br/>“I never did get your name.” Fitz looked at her surprised. <br/>“Leopold Fitz. And do you have a last name or?” <br/>“Simmons. Jemma Simmons. So Leopold-” <br/>“Ah, could ya’ maybe just call me Fitz, just, uh, don’t really like my first name.”<br/>“Why, if you don’t mind me asking?” <br/>“Well, my father picked it and-” <br/>“You two aren’t on the best of terms?” Jemma guessed. <br/>“Polite way of putting it for the bastard.” Jemma nodded sympathetically. <br/>“So Fitz,” He liked the way it sounded coming from her, “ Is your wife here?” Fitz nearly laughed out loud. <br/>“Just me and the little rascal over there.” Fitz looked over at Lillie, who was laughing along with Daisy on the other line. <br/>“Oh, well I’m sorry.” <br/>“Nah, it’s fine. I won full custody. My crazy Ex was furious, but I moved here so she couldn’t follow me, so, all's right with the world.” He met Jemma’s gaze again, “So, boyfriend?” then he registered what he had just said, “I don’t mean it like that, I just mean, just like, is he here, ‘cuz I’d- well, I’d love to meet him.” Fitz dragged his hand down his face. <br/>“No, he’s not here. Actually, he doesn't exist , so I’m not sure why I just said that.” Jemma squeezed her eyes shut. <br/>“So you're a nervous wreck too?” Fitz chuckled. <br/>“I suppose you could say that.” Lillie walked back over. <br/>“Her boyfriend got home and they need to go do stuff.” She handed the phone back to her dad. “So, is Jemma staying?”<br/>“Well, she may, but we’re leaving because we’ve been here for an hour, and it’s almost your bedtime.” Lille pouted, and followed Fitz to the register, where they bought the giant monkey. </p><p>	On the way out, Fitz heard his name being called. He turned around to see Jemma walking hastily towards him. <br/>“Oh hi.” <br/>“Hi sorry, I was just wondering if you would want to go out with me. I mean- as friends.” His face turned slightly disappointed, “Or not.” <br/>Fitz’s smile reached from one ear to the other, “Yeah, I’d love that,.” <br/>“Good, otherwise that would've been quite embarrassing. “ Jemma fumbled in her purse for a moment, before retrieving a small piece of card stock, “This is my card, numbers there, just call to set a time and a place.” <br/>“Yeah, okay, it’s a date.” Fitz shoved the card in his pocket, and waved his goodbye to Jemma. </p><p>-----</p><p>One ½ years later, Fitz gets down on one knee in the middle of a toy shop. </p><p>Half a year later, Fitz and Jemma are happily married. </p><p>Three years later, They welcome a new member of the family named Alya Fitzsimmons. </p><p>Four years later, they get a dog, and they name it Nick, and a cat named Yo-Yo. </p><p>Five years later, they have a little boy named Philip Fitzsimmons, named after a father figure to Fitz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! This is for Neta, I asked her if I should do this, and she said to, so yeahh! LOVE YOU NETAAAA YOUR THE BESTTT!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>